1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automated parking meter system for automating the issuance of parking citations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Municipalities are battling never ending budget constraints and increased expenses. Many local governments are implementing their own "re-engineering government" plans. Their objectives are to increase efficiency and reduce costs, while maintaining and enhancing revenue generating activities. Parking meters are a good source of revenue for cities, as are parking tickets for parkers who do not pay for parking or move their cars when their allotted time is up.
Currently municipalities employ many parking meter attendants to randomly search for parking meter violators. When a violator is found, the parking attendant issues a citation and then continues to look for other violators. The result is that the city must employ many parking meter attendants to be effective at enforcing the parking statutes. This is a labor intensive and inefficient way for the city to conduct business.
Furthermore, when a meter fails, often the attendant does not become aware that the meter has failed for some time. Either citations are improperly issued, if the meter indicates a violation, or parkers park for free, if the meter indicates that time remains.
Revenue is also lost when a second car parks at a meter while time remains on the meter from a previously parked vehicle. Another revenue loss occurs because it is difficult to change meter schedules to account for special events.
A need remains in the art for an automated parking meter system, which can inform attendant when a violation occurs, reset meters when a vehicle leaves the space, and adjust the meter schedule conveniently.